MSN-001X(G) Land Combat Type Gundam Delta Kai
The MSN-001XG Land Combat Type Gundam Delta Kai is a variant of the MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai from Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0094: Across the Sky . It's piloted by Ing Ryude. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Land Combat Type Gundam Delta Kai is a heavily modified MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai stationed on Area X in Mariana Base on Earth. The suit's shoulders, knees and feet are changed to be more suitable for combat under gravity. The legs are installed with new hover units, while the suit's head also became more Gundam-like. It retains the n_i_t_r_o System, but some of its weapons are changed; both the Long Mega Buster and Proto Fin Funnels are removed, instead the suit uses the same beam rifle with railgun as the MSK-100S Land Combat Hyaku Shiki Kai. The suit's new paint scheme of white and blue colors make it reminiscent of the RX-79(G)Ez-8 Gundam Ez8. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :The 60mm vulcan gun has been a standard armament of Federation suits since the One Year War. While not very powerful and typically unable to penetrate mobile suit armor, the vulcan gun is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored targets such as tanks and small aircraft. ;*Beam Rifle :;*Railgun ;*Beam Saber :The Delta Gundam Kai's close combat armaments, they are stored in the shield. It is able to melt through most armor and destroy most mobile suits in one strike. They can be used as beam cannons while mounted in the shield. ;*Shield :It doubles as the unit's forward section in waverider mode. It stores the Gundam's beam sabers and can mount a variety of weapons. :;*Burst Bolt ::Optional close-combat weapon that can be mounted on the front side of the shield. It produces a disruptive effect through a combination of explosive force and high voltage power using a built-in capacitor. A similar weapon is used by the FA-00100S Full Armor Hyaku Shiki Kai. :;*Mega Machine Cannon ::Optional weapon that can be mounted on the front side of the shield. Developed by SNRI, it fires heavy-caliber armor-piercing rounds. The D-50C Loto has access to this weapon. :;*High Mega Cannon ::Optional weapon that can be mounted on the front side of the shield. Developed with data obtained from the ΖΖ Gundam, its output has been reduced to about 46%,HGUC Gundam Delta Kai model kit assembly instruction resulting in an output of 23 MW. System Features ;*"n_i_t_r_o System :The 'n'ewtype 'i'njection 't'race 'r'eformed 'o'ldtype System, it forcibly enhances a normal pilot into a Cyber Newtype temporarily, and causes the mobile suit to emit blue flames during the process. It improves the response time, and allows the use of complicated fire control system as well as remote weaponry such as Gundam Delta Kai's Fin Funnels. However, the process of forcibly turning the pilot into a Cyber Newtype involve "rewriting" the brain, and this causes the pilot's personality to become unusually aggressive and unstable. History After the Delta Kai was transferred to the Mariana Base on Earth, the unit was given a major overhaul to work under Earth Gravity, being refitted into the Land Combat Type Gundam Delta Kai. This unit is assigned to Federation Pilot Ing Ryude and was used in an operation to take out the remaining Zeon Remnants in Pagan Island. Variants ;*MSN-001A1 Delta Plus Picture Gallery Deltakai-groundtype-profile.jpg References Notes *Delta is the 4th letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals it has a value of 4. *Chi is the 22nd letter of the Greek alphabet. In the system of Greek numerals, it has a value of 600. Coincidentally, it is pronounced "Kai", the same as the Japanese word for "customized/modified". External links